Darkness will Return
by Belial The Dark Angel
Summary: Jaden was always a cheerful kid. When Yubel entered his life it went wrong. When his parents took her away, it was a mistake. Almost all kindness left him and he abandoned his Heroes. The Darkness and Machines called to him and he answered. Will Jaden's old friends and new allies pull him out, or will he fulfill his destiny as the True Rule of Darkness.


Neo Arcadia Revealed.

I own nothing!

In a dark room, a group of around eight shadowed people was standing in front of a screen.

On the screen was a man in a long white robe with various cybernetic parts. He had long red hair and his right eye was covered with a cybernetic monocle. His left eye was red with black sclera.

"My loyal friends. It is good to see you all again." He said. As he looked them over one at a time.

"Pandora The Witch of Hope and Despair." He said as the first figure was illuminated.

She was a 16 year old girl with sea green hair, blood red eyes and beautiful pale skin. She wore a light blue skirt, a white shirt, deep blue, high heeled boots, with black stockings underneath, white, elbow length gloves and a necklace with a golden pendant.

"Prometheus The Reaper of Fire." He said as another figure was illuminated.

He was a boy of around 16 years old, with navy blue hair and deep ruby eyes. He wore black pants, black boots, a black shirt, white gloves, a deep purple jacket, purple tinted sunglasses that rested on his forehead and a necklace with a skull amulet.

"Fafnir The Dragon of Earth and Flames." He said as the third figure was illuminated.

He was a boy of around 17 years old. He had red hair and black eyes. He wore almost the same clothes as Prometheus, but a fire red jacket, gloves and boots. He also had a dragon necklace instead.

"Leviathan The Fairy of the Deeps." He said as the fourth figure was illuminated.

She was a 16 year old girl with long dark blue hair, sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. She wore navy blue jean shorts, blue boots with white stockings underneath, black gloves, white short sleeved shirt with a navy blue jean jacket and a necklace with a spearhead pendant.

"Harpuia The Sage of the Sky." He said as the fifth was revealed.

He was around 18 years old and wore a fully dark green and black version of Fafnir's and Prometheus' clothes. He had pale skin, forest green hair and emerald green eyes.

"Phantom The Hidden Blade." He said as the sixth figure was revealed.

He was around 18 years old and wore a dark purple bodysuit with black vest and a black belt, as well as black boots and gloves. He had a mask over his mouth, cold amethyst eyes and black hair.

"Aile Princess of Blades." He said as the seventh figure was revealed.

She was a girl of around 18 years old and had brown hair with a single strand acting as a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a black bodysuit with white at the fingers, underneath beige shorts and a blue vest. She also wore blue and gold boots and gold bracelets.

"And at last, Ashe The Queen of Ruins. My own Daughter." He said as the last figure was revealed.

She was around 16 years old and had long grey hair, tied in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a simple dark blue bodysuit with an orange jacket, a red headband, white boots and blue and white gloves.

"Hello Master Albert." They said in unison. Fafnir scowled.

"Why the fuck are we all here? It better be important." He said, before he was wacked upside the head by Leviathan.

"Show a bit more respect." She said sternly, but with a small grin. "Alright brother?" She asked with a smile. Fafnir growled.

"Fine sis." He said. Albert chuckled lightly as Ashe giggled.

"What do you need father?" She asked. Albert chuckled.

"I want to introduce you all, to the newest addition to the Arcadia Movement, and the new potential candidate for the position of the Ninth Devil of Neo Arcadia." He said as a boy walked in.

He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore black pants, a black shirt, crimson shoes, crimson, fingerless metal plated gloves, a necklace with the symbol of the Ouroboros and a crimson red trenchcoat.

"Welcome Jaden Yuki." Albert said. The boy just nodded without a word.

"What makes him so special?" Fafnir asked. Albert smirked.

"Phantom." He said as Phantom nodded and suddenly threw a kunai knife at Jaden. Before it could even touch Jaden, it was intercepted by a serpentine metal dragon with a metallic purple gleam to it (Cyber Dragon Alternate Artwork).

"Bad move." Jaden said coldly. "Cyber Dragon. Evolution Burst." He said as the dragon fired a fire like stream of bright blue energy at the group.

"Defend Black Rose Dragon." A female voice said as a black, flower themed dragon intercepted the burst with a stream of black and purple flames. "Stop it Jaden." The voice said as the girl who it belonged to, walked in and put a hand on Jaden's shoulder.

She had fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair was mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that framed both sides of her face. She rolled her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head.

Her wardrobe appeared to have Victorian influences, but also bore resemblance to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980s. She wore a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sported a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wore a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings were the same color as her gloves, and were connected to her skirt and she wears red high heeled pumps/sandals with them.

"Ahhh. Good to see you Aki." Albert said. Leviathan put two and two together.

"Wait a minute. If you are here, that means you are his sponsor. And that, besides the fact that he almost killed us with a Cyber Dragon, means he is a Psychic Duelist." She said as her eyes trailed to Jaden's right arm. She noticed a slight purple glow and smiled.

"Indeed. Aki is Jaden's sponsor." Albert said.

"But what is the reason for Cyber Dragon. I thought Jaden Yuki used the Elemental Heroes?" Ashe said, before being shocked as Jaden's eyes turned a gold color and a dark purple aura surrounded him.

"I gave them up. They focused on relying on each other and were too weak on their own. I refuse to solely rely on anyone ever again." He snarled. "I prefer Machines and the Darkness now." He said as Cyber Dragon appeared again, together with the shadow of a winged creature with large claws. Aki once again put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Jay." She said softly to the one person who kept her sane. Jaden calmed down slowly. While he kept Aki sane, she was, ironically, also the only thing keeping him sane for now. Albert smiled slightly at the interaction.

"Now. Let's get to the point why we are here." Albert said. "Jaden Yuki. You have several months until you are scheduled to go to Duel Academy. In this time you will remain on Neo Arcadia and participate in the reenacting of the Battle City Tournament. It is only for citizens of Neo Arcadia and a little more advanced." He said. "Aki will be your contact and sponsor for this tournament. You two will be given an apartment to reside and a heads-up on the rules." He said. Jaden nodded.

"What are the rules, Master Albert?" He asked. Albert chuckled.

"The basic rules are the same. Every duel can be turned into an Ante Duel, but is not required. In addition, duels will be with 8000 lifepoints each, unless otherwise agreed upon. The rule for Fusion Monsters not being able to attack is also gone. You also need to gather special items. Namely a total of 50 Arcadis Medals. The first 8 people to gather these medals, are going to the finals." He said. "There is also a card shop in the city, several even where you can purchase cards, with the Duel Points you rank up when you duel, but they also accept normal money. Each duelist is assigned a level and the amount of duel points goes according to these levels." Albert finished explaining. Jaden nodded.

"Then by your leave Master Albert, we will leave for the city." He said. Albert nodded and Jaden and Aki left. When they were gone, Fafnir smirked.

"If he actually joins us, things are sure to be interesting." He said with a laugh.

With Jaden and Aki.

"Jaden, please try to control yourself from now on. I really can't lose you as well." Aki said as she hugged Jaden from behind.

"I know Aki. It is just that they were bringing up memories I rather forget." He said as Aki tightened her grip on him. Suddenly Ashe showed up behind them.

"I forgot to give you something." She said as she handed him a small pack of cards. "My father asked me to give you these. He said they would help in your deck." She said as she left. Jaden opened it and both his and Aki's eyes widened. The cards inside were incredibly powerful and rare.

Overload Fusion

Chimeratech Overdragon

Ancient Gear Golem

Machina Fortress

Machina Cannon

"These are perfect for my deck." He said as he and Aki left for their new apartment.

2 days later.

Jaden finally got settled in his new apartment with Aki.

"Well then Jay. You should go into the city. The tournament already began." Jaden sighed.

"Yes. I guess I should. See you later Aki-chan." He said as he put on his coat and his duel disk. His duel disk was just a simple black version of the Battle City Duel Disk.

In the city.

Jaden smirked as he looked around, seeing several duels already on the way.

"At least there are some worthy challengers." He mused.

Suddenly he was stopped by a boy.

"I challenge you to a duel." He said. The boy wore simple jeans, shoes and a blue shirt. Jaden shrugged.

"Might as well. The name is Jaden Yuki, and your name is?" He asked. The boy smirked.

"The name is Johnny. And this will be an Ante Duel. For my side, I will put up my Mask of Remnants and my Masked Beast Des Guardius." He said. Jaden shrugged.

"I will put up my Ancient Gear Golem and my Perfect Machine King." He said. They smirked.

Duel! They yelled.

 **Johnny: 8000**

 **Jaden: 8000**

I will begin as I was challenged. Jaden said. He said as he drew.

 **Jaden's Hand:**

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **X-Head Cannon**

 **Armored Cybern**

 **Machine King**

 **Machina Armored Unit**

 **Sakuretsu Armor**

"First I activate Machina Armored Unit. Then I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode." He said.

 **X-Head Cannon-Lv 4-ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500**

"I then end my turn with one facedown." He said. Johnny smirked.

"My move." He said.

 **Johnny's Hand:**

 **Grand Tiki Elder**

 **Rogue Doll**

 **Shining Abyss**

 **Mask of Restrict**

 **Ritual of the Masked Beast**

 **Pot of Greed**

"I first activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards." He said as he drew Mask of Brutality and Negate Attack. "I then summon Rogue Doll in attack mode and equip it with Mask of Brutality."

 **Rogue Doll-Lv 4-ATK: 1600-2600/DEF: 1000**

"I then place one card facedown and attack your X-Head Cannon." He said as the doll attacked.

 **Jaden: 7200**

Jaden just smirked. "You just activated my Machina Armored Unit's effect. Once per turn, when a Machine is destroyed by battle, I can summon another from my deck, as long as it has the same Attribute and less Attack points. So I summon Electromagnetic Turtle in defense mode." He said.

 **Electromagnetic Turtle-Lv 4-ATK: 0/DEF: 1800**

Johnny smirked." I end my turn." He said. Jaden just drew. He looked and saw that he drew Card of Sanctity.

"I activate Card of Sanctity. It allows us bot to draw cards until we have 6 in our hand." He said as he drew 3 cards, namely Barrel Dragon, Machine Assembly Line and Overload Fusion. "Perfect." He muttered.

He then added them to his hand. "I then activate Machine Assembly Line. Now, every time a Machine is destroyed, this card gains 2 Junk Counters. It also give all Machines 200 ATK." He said.

 **Electromagnetic Turtle-Lv 4-ATK: 0-200/DEF: 1800**

"I then summon Armored Cybern in Defense mode." He said as the blue creature appeared.

 **Armored Cybern-Lv 4-ATK: 0-200/DEF: 2000**

"I finish with that." He said as Johnny drew his next card, Melchid the Four Faced Beast. "Now I only need my Masked Beast Des Guardius." He muttered. "But for now this will do. First I will pay the lifepoints to keep Mask of Brutality." He said.

 **Johnny: 7000**

"I then activate my spell. Curse of the Masked Beast. I send Grand Tiki Elder and Shining Abyss to the Graveyard to summon The Masked Beast." He said as the massive creature appeared.

 **The Masked Beast-Lv8-ATK: 3200/DEF: 1800**

"Now then. Masked Beast and Rogue Doll, attack his Turtle and Cybern." He ordered as Jaden's monsters were destroyed. "I then activate Mask of Restrict, making it so that you can no longer tribute summon." He said with a smirk. Jaden just smirked.

"Now my Assembly Line gains 4 Junk Counters." He said as Johnny ended his turn.

"My turn." He said as he checked his hand, field and graveyard.

 **Jaden's hand:**

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **Machine King**

 **Barrel Dragon**

 **Overload Fusion**

 **Graceful Charity**

 **Field:**

 **Sakuretsu Armor Facedown**

 **Machine Assembly Line**

 **Machina Armored Unit**

 **Graveyard:**

 **Card of Sanctity**

 **Electromagnetic Turtle**

 **X-Head Cannon**

 **Armored Cybern**

Jaden smirked. "This is the end." He said. "I activate Graceful Charity. With this I can draw 3 cards and discard 2." He said as he drew his cards and discarded 2.

 **Jaden's Hand:**

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **Overload Fusion**

 **Limiter Removal**

 **Fusilier Dragon, the Dual Mode Beast**

 **7 Completed**

 **Graveyard:**

 **Card of Sanctity**

 **Electromagnetic Turtle**

 **X-Head Cannon**

 **Armored Cybern**

 **Machine King**

 **Barrel Dragon**

"I then use Cyber Dragon's effect to special summon him to the field." He said as the dragon appeared.

 **Cyber Dragon-Lv 5-ATK: 2100-2300/DEF: 1600**

"And now to end this." He said. "I use Fusilier Dragon's effect to normal summon him without a sacrifice, and cutting all his points in half. Then I activate Overload Fusion. With this I can select one Dark Machine Fusion Monster. Then I can banish the material monsters from my field or graveyard to summon it. So I remove Cyber Dragon, Armored Cybern, Electromagnetic Turtle, Barrel Dragon, Machine King, X-Head Cannon and Fusilier Dragon, to summon Chimeratech Overdragon!" He roared as the massive Hydra like Dragon appeared and roared shaking the entire city.

 **Chimeratech Overdragon-Lv 9-ATK ?/DEF: ?**

Johnny sighed in relief.

"What can you do with no attack points?" He said with a smirk. Jaden just returned the smirk.

"You see. Chimeratech Overdragon has a special ability. Its ATK and DEF is equal to the number of monsters used to summon it times 800. And seeing as I used 7, it has a grand total of 5600 ATK and DEF. It can also attack as many monsters per turn as the number of Fusion Material monsters used. But it also destroys every other card on my field when summoned." He said.

 **Chimeratech Overdragon-Lv 9-ATK: 5600/DEF: 5600**

"Now I activate Limiter Removal, doubling Chimeratech's ATK."

 **Chimeratech Overdragon-Lv 9-ATK: 5600-11200/DEF: 5600**

"Well then. Chimeratech Overdragon, attack both his monsters with Hydra Evolution Burst!" He roared as the dragon fired a massive stream of blue energy, destroying the Masked Beast and Rogue Doll, and Johnny's lifepoints.

 **Johnny: 7000-0000**

"I win." Jaden said. Johnny sighed as he handed over his medal and his two cards. Jaden looked at his PDA and saw 600 Duel Points being added to his account. "It was a nice duel." Jaden said as he turned around. He then just walked around and won a few small duels with some other duelists that didn't have medals. He did make them Ante Duels, netting him some new cards, mostly common cards, but also a few rarer cards, namely a pair of Magician Valkyria, a Chthonian Emperor Dragon card and a Seiyaryu card.

He sighed as he walked towards the card store. He ranked up around 6000 Dp, so he decided to buy a few packs of cards.

He walked out of the store with a whole bag of new card packs and a structure deck named Spellcaster's Judgment as well as a starter deck dedicated to Ritual Summons, with some Ritual Monsters useful to beginners, but also to some more advanced players, who knew what they could do with them.

(Just a notice, the Structure Deck does not include Dark Eradicator Warlock. The Structure Decks won't include their signature cards, or very special cards. In this case the Dark Magician is also not included for story purposes. These will just be rarer cards owned by certain duelists. There will be multiple copies of these cards though).

As he carried them home, he walked through the front door. As he walked into the living room, he was treated to the sight of Aki sleeping on the couch peacefully. He smiled as he put his bag and Duel Disk down. He silently walked over to her and sat down on the couch with her, carefully placing her head in his lap. Aki's eyes fluttered open slowly. She smiled up at him.

"Hey Jay." She said as she sat up and leaned against him. "So how did it go?" She asked. He smirked as he showed his two medals and his new cards, before pointing to the bag. She smiled. "Let's open them." She said as Jaden nodded.

Most of the pack he bought were with Machine and Dragon Cards, as well as a few pack for Spell and Trap Cards. The final was just a regular pack with random cards.

As he opened them, he smirked at some of the rare cards, including the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem. But when he opened the last pack, he and Aki were shocked. The first few cards were regular cards, common but good. But the final card was what shocked them.

"That is impossible." Jaden said.

"How did it get in there?" Aki said as they looked at the card. Pure black scales, crimson red eyes.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon." Jaden whispered. "How? I didn't even know there were packs with this card." He said. Aki's eyes suddenly widened.

"I remember a rumor. It said that several copies of the Red Eyes Black Dragon were put in random packs of cards. But the chance that you just get one after all this time is almost impossible." She said. Suddenly a roar was heard and the spectral image of the dragon appeared before them, before fading. Jaden smiled.

"It seems that a Red Eyes Spirit has chosen me as its partner." He said. Aki smiled as she leaned against him lovingly.

"I guess you're hungry. I ordered some pizza. It should arrive at any moment." She said. Jaden nodded, before leaning back against Aki as the spectral forms of Cyber Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Red Eyes appeared around them protectively.

And so ends my first chapter. And yes, the characters are mostly from Mega Man Zero and ZX. Also I included Aki from 5ds and a lot more from 5ds will show up. I will clear something up about the timeline though. It is around 3 years since the Dawn of the Duel arc. Jaden is 17 years old, the same as Serenity Wheeler in this story and around a year or two older then Rebecca. He also has a connection to both characters and to the rest of the original cast that will be explained later. He is also very close to Aki as you see. His past will be revealed later, which includes how he met Aki.

Now a short list of the kind of decks Jaden uses at this point in the story.

Machine Deck

Fire Attribute Burn Deck

Regular Burn/Anti Cure Deck

Ritual Deck

Starter Deck, used after he abandoned the Elemental Heroes (mix mash of several types of strategies)

Upgraded Starter Deck used in a certain time of his past (will be revealed later)

Several Different Decks that aren't ready or completed

Please review and if it reaches you in time, a Happy New Year to all you readers.


End file.
